


The Girl with The Eyes

by impala_TARDIS_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_TARDIS_221b/pseuds/impala_TARDIS_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt, but meet a 15 year old with a few quirks. After a certain adventure that brings back a beloved friend, they get told by Chuck that they need to get out of the hunting routine of moving around, and live a domestic life, while still hunting. Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Elle, and I have had this idea in my head for a while, but it feels good to get it out to the public. This is in it's own era, season 7/8 but no Purgatory, Sam has his soul, they are still hunting, no bunker yet, so on. I appreciate advice, so put feedback in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

****

 

Sam and Dean were in Nevada on a vengeful spirit case. Sam had just come back from getting food to see Dean sitting on the bed, polishing his shotgun.

          "Hey, Sammy. Did you get my pie?" Dean asked eagerly. Sam sighed, and tossed Dean an apple pie.

          "Dean, if you keep eating like this you are going to get so fat you can't hunt anymore." Dean just laughed and dug into his pie. All of a sudden, there were gunshots. A scream, shortly followed by a brief shouting of strange words was heard from right outside. A whooshing sound followed. The brothers looked at each other, then raced to the door. Just as they were about to open it, there was panicked banging. They wrenched it open, and saw a teenage girl, bleeding from several spots on her body.

          "Please," she whispered to them. "Help me..." Sam grabbed her just as she collapsed. Dean looked around, trying to find whoever the attacker was, but didn't see anyone. He went back into the room, where Sam was trying to patch up the injuries.

          "Dean, she's bleeding too badly. I can't help her." Dean got the message.   

          "O, Castiel, we need your help. Please come. Now." No sooner had Dean finished his prayer, Cas was right behind him.

          "Cas, the girl-" Cas silenced Dean with a flick of his fingers.

Cas quickly touched her cheek, and she looked as good as new. The girl slowly relaxed, and lay back into Sam's arms. She was quite pretty, once she was calm, and not covered in blood. She had long brown hair, bangs swept to one side, covering one of her eyes. No makeup. She was dressed oddly for a teenage girl, though. Camo shirt (now ripped), and a black tank under it, with a black leather jacket. Tight black jeans, and combat boots. Looked like..couldn't be. Hunting clothes. Meant for speed, and coverage. Not typical teenage girl clothes. It took about 30 seconds for her to wake up, and when she did, she jumped straight into alert mode. When she remembered what had happened, she relaxed a little, but not all the way.

          "Thank you. I didn't think that I would survive." She said.

          "No problem." Sam answered. "But we have a few questions for you. First of all-"

          "Are you a hunter?" Dean interjected. She turned her head.

          "What?" She looked confused. "Why are you asking me? I love animals."

Dean sighed. He tossed her John's journal from across the room, which she easily caught with one hand. She flipped through the pages. Realization quickly dawned on her.

          "So you're hunters too?" She asked. Dean nodded.

          "And he," he pointed to Cas, "Is an angel. Literally. His dad's God."

          "Hello. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." She stared at Cas, and gasped in realization.

          "So _that's_   how I lived. I figured those injuries were too severe. But angels can heal just by touching right?" Cas nodded.

          "So," Sam continued, "what is your name? Could you tell us your story?" She turned back to him.

          "Right. My name. I trust you two. My name, my real, actual name, is Eve Carter, and I am 15 years old. My parents died a few years ago in a hunting accident, but before that, I had never gone on one myself. Fortunately I learned enough from what they taught me to survive since, and I get food and money from strangers." She grinned. "No one can resist helping a helpless little girl can they?" Her grin faded. "But, I have to admit, I do rely on a lot of other hunters. I was lucky you had fast access to an angel, otherwise I would be dead."

          "What hurt you so badly?" Dean asked.

          "Demon. I was exorcising it, but it shot me. I finished the exorcism, the vessel disappeared, and I realized how badly I was hurt. You were the closest room."  Everyone nodded. Castiel suddenly perked up.

          "I am called. Pray if you need anything." And he was gone. Dean checked the clock. 11:30.

          "It's late. You need sleep. I'm going to go get food for you. Sam, set the couch up for me. Eve, get settled in my bed." As he shut the door, the last thing he saw was Eve falling on his bed.

 

          About 20 minutes later, Dean returned, and Eve was sleeping. She was comfortably nestled in Dean's bed, overwhelmed with the covers. Sam was sitting on the couch. Sam glanced up at him.

          "Hey. I, uh, found a little something about Eve. For one, her eyes change color. Drastically. And two, she can do some weird stuff. For example, she said she was thirsty, and a glass of water came zooming off the bedside table, and she caught it easily." Dean was confused.

          "What do you mean, drastically?" He sat on Sam's bed.

          "Well, before the water incident, her eyes were green, like yours, really, really green. They were blue when it happened. Like, Cas's eyes blue."

          "So? People's eyes change all the time."

          "Not this much." 

They heard rustling in Dean's bed. As they looked behind him, they saw that Eve was sitting up.

          "So, you guys talking about me?" She asked with a smirk. Her eyes almost matched Deans'. Suddenly, her pupils oozed bright blue, and the rest of the green filled with it, until her eyes matched Cas's. The bag of food lifted up, and zipped over to her. She grinned, and caught it without looking.

          "Question time?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

After a long time, the boys caught up on Eve's back story. About 7 years ago, she was visited by Azazel, the night before Dean killed him. He said to her, "I give you a gift. These gifts will help you, but also hurt you. Be careful." Then he vanished. The next day, she found she could do certain things. And, when she looked in the mirror, she found her eyes changed depending on what she was doing. Eve wrote down a list.

**Green: Normal color/ visions**

**Blue: Telekinesis**

**Gold:** **Mind control**

**Hazel: Extra strength**

**Brown: Death touch**

Eve never used brown. She had accidentally done it on the first day, and killed her cat. She was 8, and had the power to kill with a touch of her finger. Here, Sam stopped her. He picked up the piece of paper.

"These are all the abilities that the special kids had. You know, the ones I was with the night the gates opened."

"Do you think that was why your visions stopped? They went to her?" Dean wonders.

"That's what it looks like to me." Sam agreed. Eve was progressively getting more and more tired, until she just about collapsed around 1:30. Dean tucked her in, and then the brothers receded to their beds. In the morning, the boys woke up at about 10:30. They looked toward the bed, but Eve was gone. I her place was a neon green sticky note that read:

 **Went to get food. Be back soon. (ps. dean I took your $20)** Sure enough, Dean's 20 dollar bill was missing from his wallet. All of a sudden Cas popped up in the living room.

"How is the girl?" He asked sternly.

"Well, she left and went to get food, so I'm guessing she's fine." Sam answered. Cas just nodded, and sat next to Dean on the couch. At that moment, Eve came through the door.

"Hello, boys." She tossed the food onto the bed and took out all the food. "Salad, Sammy," She looked up. Her eyes were blue. The container lifted up and zoomed over to Sam, stopping suddenly to drop into his hands. A blueberry pie zipped over to Dean who caught it, and looked up at Eve.

"I like you, kid." He said, then promptly got a fork and dug in. Sam didn't even open his salad container. As Eve was walking to the microwave to heat up her pancakes, Sam called out to her.

"Show us." Eve looked confused. "Show us how your eyes work." She paused, then nodded. Slowly, gold seeped into her eyes. As Dean looked at her, she spoke to him.

"Dean, you hate pie. It's your least favorite food in the whole world, you can't stand the sight of it." Dean suddenly stopped, his fork halfway into his mouth. He dropped the fork with a screech, and pushed the plate off his lap, the sugary blue and purple filling spilling onto the plate. He backed the chair up until it was almost tipped over. Then she blinked, and Dean stopped.

"Why is my pie on the floor?" He asked. He then picked the plate back up and started eating again. Sam laughed. Dean was like a wolf when it came to pie. They both looked at the teen sitting on the bed. She stood up, and as she did, her eyes, back to their natural green, brown slowly started oozing out of the pupils, until they stopped halfway throughout her eyes, leaving them hazel. She walked over to the refrigerator, and put one finger underneath. Then, she lifted it as easily as a marshmallow. She slowly let it slide off her slender finger onto the floor, and then her eyes switched to green.

"I really don't want to do brown but, I will." Eve quickly sighed, as brown spread through her eyes. She walked over to a plant sitting on a windowsill. She then tapped a leaf, and the entire plant wilted. As fast as she could, her eyes reverted back to green. "So, now you see. If these take over my life, like yours did, I don't think I'll be safe to be around." Eve sighed. She sat down on the bed, and buried her head in her hands. Sam walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Eve, listen. You need to stay with us. We are gonna keep you safe, you got that?" He pulled her close, and she slumped over, resting her head on his arm. Sam looked up at Dean, and they shared a look. How would this work?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short one, but ill write more tomorrow.

**6 months later**

Eve had been living with the Winchesters for about half a year, and they had become a family. They went from hotel to hotel, and after a couple weeks, the boys stopped asking for rooms with 2 beds, and got used to 3. The boys had started calling Eve their sister to people, and not just their cousin. They had a routine. Eve woke up at 6 every morning naturally (she was an early bird), and she went out for a walk for an hour, and got food. Then she got home, and Sam was up and doing research on whatever they where hunting that time. Dean woke up, and joined them. Later, one of the brothers went out to a restaurant or bar, and the other brother trained with Eve and her eyes. They could do things double as fast, because she could levitate things to them when they dropped them or knocked them away. When they finally figured out what they were up against and how to kill it, all three of them went out and executed the moves they had practiced in the hotel. Repeat.

This morning, while Eve was taking her walk, she felt a presence behind her. She kept looking behind her and trying to see what it was, but she couldn't. Her knife slid down her sleeve into her hand as she walked, and she cut her walk short. She walked in the door half an hour early, and surprisingly, Sam was up as well.

"That was fast." He commented. 

"Yeah." She agreed. 

"Did you get food?" Sam asked. He noticed she didn't have any bags like she usually did. 

"Uh no. I cut it short 'cuz I-" Here she stopped short. The presence was close.

"Eve?" Sam said cautiously. She put a finger to her lips and motioned him to stay there. Eve walked silently over to the door. She stood with her head right  next to the window and waited, listening. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped on top of the counter, leapt to the window, smacked it open, and dragged a figure inside. The two were a blur, Eve's hair whipping around, and the blonde hair of the other person mixing with hers. They tumbled down, and rolled around on the floor, both fighting to get on top of the other. Although the other, who they could see was a boy, was stronger, Eve eventually tackled him down, and he was stuck on the floor, her legs around his hips, and her knife to  his throat. Dean, who had woken up from the noise, was sitting on the bed with his gun at the ready. Sam got up cautiously and walked over to them. When he saw the boys face, however, he rushed over.

"Eve, it's okay. We know him." He said to her, and she lifted the knife from his throat, but stayed on him, pinning him down. As she sat up, Dean saw who it was as well. He slowly stepped closer, and saw who it was in disbelief.    

 "Adam?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! I was updating a couple of days ago but I got in trouble and didn't want to risk anything. Anyway, its here now! Enjoy!

Eve wouldn't get off of Adam until the brothers had tested him every way they knew how. Eventually she rolled off him, but kept her knife at the ready.

"Eve, why do you hate him so much? We told you we know him. He's not just some stalker who popped into our room. He's our  _brother._ " Dean assured her.

"Yeah. Well, your  _brother_ tried to kill my little sister." Eve grimaced. She twirled the knife in her fingers and stole glares at the blond boy sitting on the couch. 

"What?" Adam gaped. He had heard what Eve had said. "I don't even know who you are." He stared at her, and shook his head.

"Oh really?" Eve snapped. "You don't remember the girl who jumped on your back and almost snapped your neck when you were about to stab a 5 year old?" She spat at him, her knife getting into position. 

"Wait, Eve, stop. When was this?" Sam asked, holding her arm. 

"A bit before the accident." Eve told him, and pulled her thin arm out of Sam's grasp. 

"Did he look the same as he did now?" Dean questioned.

"Well, yeah." She said uncertainly. 

"So how can someone still look exactly the same 8 years later?" Sam finishes, and sits next to Adam. "He was Michael's vessel, Eve. He wasn't himself. Michael tried to kill your sister, but he just looked like Adam. He must have time traveled or something." Eve pauses. 

"Is that true?" She asks. "Were you actually possessed by Michael?" Her face softens, and her knife slips back up her sleeve.

"Yeah." Adam confirms. "Castiel pulled me out, and left Lucifer and Michael down in the cage." He adds. Dean's face perks, then he looks down, and whispers. Within a few seconds, Cas whipped into the scene. 

"Cas, can you do a soul check?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and told Adam to bite down and stuck his hand inside his chest.

"MfffFFFFFFFGHH!" Adam screamed under the unbearable pain. When Cas pulled his hand out, Adam was sweating and panting. Cas nodded.

"A fully functioning soul is in place." Cas declared, rolling his sleeve back into place. 

"Okay,"Dean said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Let's catch up, huh little brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating. I had 3 plays going on, so 3 different rehearsals all the time, and school and piano and voice and all that shit. Anyway, enjoy.

Everyone except Cas, who flew off, gathered around Adam, Eve still sitting farther away, but with a softer look on her face.

"Well, I guess my story starts with me waking up in a field. Then Cas pops up, and explains to me how he pulled my sorry ass up from hell. He hauled me up, and apparently the guy named Crowley gave him a spell that destroys memories. So I have no recollection whatsoever of Hell and the cage. Cas explained to me the weird thing that my soul was going through, which was de-aging. What Lucifer tortured me with was making me age backwards. So I lost memories, abilities, and i shrunk. So when Cas yanked me out, I was 16. And he, although he managed to get me out, soul intact, he couldn't heal it. So, I look pretty much the same, but i am younger."

"I'm still surprised you're not a foaming mess on the floor." Dean interrupted. "I mean, what if you remember the cage?" 

"Cas destroyed the memory. He didn't hide it. It's literally impossible for me to remember because it never existed." Adam answered.

"That is some paradoxy crap." Sam added. Adam nodded and continued his story. 

"Anyway, once Cas explained how he pulled me, and my age dilemma, I realized I needed to find you guys. so I tracked you. I finally found you the night that this feisty little lion" He tilted his head towards Eve "Joined the squad. By the way," He turned to look at her. "You are quite strong, for a girl." Eve smirked.

"Might say the same for you, tiger." She grinned. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now we've got nicknames for each other. Great. Let's stop flirting and let Adam finish his story." Eve stuck her tongue out at him, and Adam continued,

"When I found you, I figured that it probably was a bad time to come right out in the open, and tell you that your dead little brother escaped from the inescapable cage with Satan, so I just followed you since, and waited for the right time. I wasn't going to reveal myself quite yet, but 'pretty girl' over there pulled me in." Eve rolled her eyes, but even she couldn't conceal the rosy spots on her cheeks. 

"So, I suppose, that's where my story ends." Adam leaned back against the couch, and sighed.

"So you really don't remember anything? It was Michael who tried to kill my sister?" Eve persisted.

"Yeah. And I really am sorry. If your sister were here right now, and uh, knew who i was and what I did, I would apologize to her too." Adam said softly. Eve could tell he meant it, too. 

Everyone was silent for a while, then the rumbling of Dean's stomach broke the silence, sending Eve into a fit of giggles. 

"Well, I suppose Sam and I should get food," he remarked. "We'll leave you two to resolve the crippling grudge between you. Just dont have a dead body on the floor when I get back, okay?" He and Sam left, leaving just the teens in the room. 

"He's probably expecting us to have hot, angry sex against the wall." Eve sighed. She plopped down on the couch. She grabbed Dean's beer off the table and put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion towards Adam. As she took a few gulps, he chuckled and grabbed two fresh beers from the fridge. 

"No one needs to know." He grinned. They clinked their bottles together, and drank. 

"So, why would they expect us to have hot, angry sex against the wall?" Adam asked.

"Well, mostly just Dean. That's how he solves his problems, anyway."

"Does it need to be hot, angry, and against the wall for it to work?" 

"Depends. What I heard a couple weeks ago didn't sound very angry, and the bed was awfully wrinkled when I came out of the room, so I guess not." Eve laughs. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**ADAM**

It had been a few weeks, maybe a month, since Adam had joined Team Free Will. It was Dean, Sam, Cas, Adam, and Eve. They had become a team, and it was rare that they called each other their actual names. Dean was Squirrel, Sam was Moose, Eve was Lion, and Adam was Tiger. Adam adjusted to their system, (Eve had taught him all that he needed to know) and they were all very happy. Or, as happy as you could be when you kill things for a living. They were on a hunt, simple, just some vamps. But Cas came with some news from the attic. 

"I have some unfortunate news. A war is going on in Heaven. It's about..." He paused.

"What, Cas, about what?" Dean persisted. 

"About you." He finished. 

"About Dean?" Eve questioned, polishing the guns with Adam on her bed.

"No. Well, yes. It's about him and Sam." He turns back to them. "Half of Heaven wants you dead. They are still upset that you let Lucifer free."

"Jeez, Heaven really can't let anything go, can they?" Sam commented.

"But we shut him back in the box." Dean said, confused.

"Well, the half that wants you alive is happy that you did. The other half is convinced that Lucifer was good. That he has been changed. So, we have been fighting for a long time. But now that I have raised your brother from the pit, they want me to raise Lucifer. I tried to explain that i could only raise vessels, but.." Cas sat on the couch in exasperation. Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder, and sat next to him. 

"Hey listen, we'll do whatever we need to help you, okay?" He looked at Cas, staring into his blue eyes, as always. Eve looked at Adam, a knowing look in her expression. He looked at her at the same time, with the same look on his face, and they grinned. They looked at Sam who was making barf motions while pointing at the two men. Eve gripped Adams arm, trying not to laugh. The three knew that something was going on between those two, and it definitely wasn't platonic. The teens continued polishing their weapons, and Dean broke the stare. 

"Anyway, we need to get going. Guys, pack up the stuff, we need to get going." Dean said awkwardly. Adam and Eve piled all the knives and guns into the duffel bag, and Adam piled it onto his shoulder. Cas vanished, and the gang trekked out to the impala.

"Hey there Baby," Dean muttered, and patted the roof before sliding into the drivers seat. Sam slipped in the passenger, and Adam and Eve sat in back. The car started up with a pleasing hum, and Dean revved the engine. As soon as they were driving, Eve settled her head on the window, and fell asleep. That was normal now, and everyone was used to it. Dean kept trying to convince Adam to draw on her face, but he was considerate, and just left her alone. The drive took only about 25 minutes, and in no time they got to the woods where the vamps where hidden. As the car came to a stop, Adam gently shook Eve and woke her up. 

"What? Oh. We're here." She grumbled, brushing her bangs to the side. She grabbed the duffel, and slid out of the car. Her red and blue flannel fluttered in the wind, and her hair blew gently behind it. 

"Jeez, its cold out here." Sam said, rubbing his arms. 

"That's why I come prepared." Eve grinned, and tossed Sam his jacket, then slipped her leather one on. As they walked through the woods, they tried to keep as quiet as they could. The woods was almost silent as they trudged through, and finally got to the barn. Dean held out his hand for Eve to give him the duffel, but there was no response. Everyone whipped around and saw that Eve was gone.

They raced through the woods, searching for Eve, who had seemingly vanished, until they all converged on the duffel bag, lying on the leaves. As they all stood, around the bag, they heard a scream.


End file.
